1416
'Trolls vs the Mageweave Barony' [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/1416_DR 1416]' DR:' the Trolling Redux Nearly two years after the founding of the Barony, the Trolls see a soft target It had been four years since the major attack on North Point and the destruction of Mill Stretch. The trolls had hit hard, but were completely spent by their attack, with few survivors returning to the northern shores. The story of fire-based defense and the horrible harvesting of their brethren was enough to mark the Marquisate for extra-extra death… when they could get around to it. The Mageweave Barony seemed much smaller, far more isolated and… ripe. 'Mageweave defensive measures' Mageweave residents had been present during the first troll assault: they took defense seriously There were five noble families leading the Barony, with a central Tower and five supporting hamlets. Each hamlet was since populated by about 20 families, most of which averaged a couple and a child. Some were single folk, some were larger families, averaging out to about 65 people per hamlet. The central tower area was village-sized, with around 120 permanent residents (none of whom were in the baronet families). There was young and old, large family and small, human, halfling, gnome and elf. The one thing that was consistent was that there was at least one arcane-leaning caster in every family. They weren’t as organized as, say, Cormyrean War Wizards just yet, they were at least as coordinated as a magical militia. Importantly, they had access and working knowledge of Stonehearth arcane practices, so they were punching far above their hamlet weight class. 'There was an organized, heavily armored security contingent…' The hamlets were mandated to keep order in the area and discourage monster harassment by cranking out an army of Animated Armors, with platoons captained by Helmed Horrors. While the actual defenses are far above and beyond these mere armors, this was security theater by barony’s own estimation. They work as advertised, though, and manage to keep minor-to-moderate threats at bay. The Mageweave Armors have a distinctive blue glow to the helmets during normal patrol. That glow turns red in combat mode; an additional psychological effect that strikes fear into opponents. 'The Green Offensive' 151 blood-crazed trolls crossed the river upstream and attacked Riverside hamlet… The river was still nearly two miles wide, even 20 miles in, but that didn’t dissuade the trolls from dragging trees and riding them across. Once on the south shore, they thundered along the riverbank and assaulted the one low hamlet. There had been plenty of warning. In the calm before the storm, wards had been set up on enchanted river buoys, so when the trolls crossed, they tripped over an virtual arcane tripwire. There were similar wards along the riverbank, so ultimately, the Mageweave Guard knew exactly how many were coming and when they’d arrive. Three platoons of Animated Armors, each captained by Helmed Horrors, engaged the trolls head-on. Against a 150 giants, the armors would’ve have lasted long save for being armed with enflamed weapons – enough to make the trolls hesitate. With the armors crossing steel, that opened the ranged attacks for hamlet’s casters – who brought down columns of fire on the trolls. And cones of flaming hands, and great balls of fire. The armors were beat up pretty severely in the battle, but it was the tanking needed for that hamlet – and their regional allies – to absolutely decimate the trolls before they could inflict one civilized casualty. Category:Hall of Records Category:Timeline